One Last Graceful Smile
by YingHuaCake
Summary: Byakuran smirked and then when Tsuna closed his eyes, the violet eyed and white haired male boss pulled the trigger. One last graceful smile appeared when Tsuna felt the bullet pierce through his skin and into his heart.


One Last Graceful Smile

 _Deep down, Tsuna really just wanted to tell everyone about the plan to save the future. He really did. But he knew he couldn't. It would ruin the whole plan. The plan to take the ten years younger selves to the future world to defeat Byakuran. He looked at Irie Souichi with a smile, "The reason why I made this plan is because at that time, I was the strongest. Sure, I wasn't good at anything, but I had friends who gave me power. Who gave me my pride to protect them with the cursed power I was born with."_

Tsuna sighed as glanced at his calendar in his bedroom. Today was the day to face Byakuran. All his guardians were all over the world due to missions he selected for them. They had argued with him, because he should have a guardian by his side. But a smile with the words, "I'll be alright." caused them to back down. Tsuna dressed himself after taking a shower. He put his shoes on and went out of his room. Servants greeted their boss as he walked by. He smiled back at them and muttered "good morning" every once in a while. He entered the dining room and made himself some coffee and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge. After he finished, he noted the time and told a nearby servant to get a car ready to head to the Millefiore Head Quarters.

He headed out of the mansion and into the limo prepared for him. He signaled the driver to start the journey. He sighed quietly and glanced at his finger where the Vongola Sky Ring used to rest. In replacement, there was an A-ranked sky ring. But it couldn't fill the place of the Ring. Even though it had caused him trouble, it helped him in multiple ways. He could fight along with friends when they were being attacked. Tsuna glanced out the window, nothing but plains. The clouds covered the sky ominously. As if it knew something horrible was about to happen, it matched what Tsuna felt right at that moment. Sadness, pain, and worry. He was worried the plan wouldn't work, but even if it did, he was worried about his guardians. _'They are strong, I know they can pull through, but...Yamamoto's dad just died recently, I can't help but worry most about him…'_ Tsuna shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _'There's no other way but this, there isn't any other way to save the future for our past selves.'_

The car stopped in front of the Millefiore Famigila Head Quarters. Tsuna stepped out, with a small, fake smile carved into his face.

"Vongola Decimo, I am Roselyn, I shall take you to Byakuran-sama," a young lady in a suit with long brown hair and red eyes greeted.

"Thank you, Roselyn," Tsuna nodded and they headed to where Byakuran waited.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're here," a sickenly sweet voice hummed as Tsuna walked into their meeting room. A man with spikey white hair and dark violet eyes smiled as he glanced at the Vongola Boss. Tsuna closed the door behind him and spoke, "Sorry, I was a little late."

"It's fine, it's fine. Now, let's chat a bit~"

"Alright," Tsuna headed to stand a few feet in front of the Millefiore Boss.

"Just kidding~," Byakuran smirked and pointed his gun to Tsuna's direction. "You know, you caused me a lot of trouble. I simply want the Tri'ni'sette, but you had to destroy the Vongola Rings so I couldn't obtain them, didn't you?~"

"If I didn't destroy them, you'd kill my family. I will do anything to keep my family safe," Tsuna announced.

"What a kind boss you are, Tsunayoshi-kun, but that's what going to kill you." Byakuran smirked and then when Tsuna closed his eyes, the violet eyed and white haired male boss pulled the trigger. One last graceful smile appeared when Tsuna felt the bullet pierce through his skin and into his heart. _'Gomen, minna.'_ Tsuna thought as he toppled to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "I'll be nice and send your body back to your family," Byakuran chuckled and with that, Tsuna lost conscious and began his deep sleeping.

 _When he awakens, he will know that they won, because he will be greeted by his family with smiles and tears, perhaps some other emotions and actions, but he will be reunited with his family, and that's all that matters._

 **A/N: I really wanted to finish this, so it's really rushed, sorry! If I didn't finish it, I felt that I would forget it! Well, hoped you enjoyed! Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
